It's Our Normal
by roseusvortex
Summary: Alice could stay in their normal moments for a long, long, long time.


**I haven't written in soooooo long. Forgive the mistakes, guys. I wanted to post somethig out there.  
**

 **Enjoy and please review!  
**

* * *

Alice couldn't stop staring.

It wasn't easy for her to stand still and actually _look_ at something. Normally she would take a short glance at whatever it was, scoff if necessary, and glare if it irked her in some way or another. There was too much to think about in the world to stop and check out the sights. To stop and stare, to lay down, and marvel the view was different for her.

But she couldn't stop.

It _sparkled_

The view of the sky was glittered with a thousand bright lights, so far away, yet so close to her, she stretched out her fingertips and brushed a fingertip down the canvas that was the sky. Her hand fell back limply to her side and she sighed.

"You won't catch them laying down, Alice."

The brown-haired girl lazily turned her gaze to the boy at her side, standing over her, grinning like a baffoon.

She huffed, "Well, I shouldn't _have_ to catch them, Oz. They should fall down and come down to me."

"You need to chase after them," Oz knelt down on the grass and laid out next to her. Their hands were barely touching, but Alice could feel them brush against each other as he settled down.

Alice didn't want to chase the stars, she didn't even want them to fall towards her, she just wanted to touch them in her hand and watch them dance, like fireflies, in her palm. "Sounds like a bother."

Oz chuckled, "Typical Alice. Tell me, what are you doing out here?" He motioned towards the brightly lit mansion, "The party still going on inside."

"It's stifling. Ugh, how do those women stand it! Waiting around for men to ask them to dance. If they want to dance so bad, they should ask the person themselves!" Alice frowned. It was annoying, standing around and watching all those women just batter their eyelashes at the nearest count or duke and wait for them to kiss their hand. Was that normal?

Oz didn't reply and she shifted uncomfortably at the next thought that dragged itself in her mind, "Oi, Oz?"

"What, Alice?"

Alice made sure to keep her red face turned away, "Should I be like them?"

"What?"

"Should I wait around for the men to ask me to dance? I admit there are some benefits to... acting like that. I wouldn't have to walk up someone and ask, I could dance with everyone, um, other girls would talk to me more... Maybe I could be more outgoing or something..."

Oz replied, "You should just be normal."

Alice frowned, "Normal? Doing stuff like that is normal!"

This time it was Oz who stretched out his hand towards the sky and then answered, "Yes, for them. It's not _your_ normal, is it?"

He turned and smiled at her.

"I think _your_ normal is the most amazing thing in the world. Never lose it, 'kay?"

Maybe it was his gentle smile or maybe it was his calming advice...but, Alice could feel her face heating up and her heart beating frantically in her chest.

"Oz... my heart is doing funny things... is that normal?"

He shifted closer, "Does that help?"

"No! It makes it worse, idiot!"

Alice froze when Oz reach her hand and interlinked her fingers, "In that case... it's perfectly normal."

She stared down at their hands, resting on the grass, and her cheeks redden slightly. Alice took a deep breath to calm her heart. It didn't help and she looked up.

Oz was staring at her, his green eyes sparkling, and he smiled at her, "It's normal because... it's happening to me too..."

"S-so..." Alice frowned, "Is it... _other_ people's normal or..."

"I think it can be... _our_ normal."

"Oh..." Their normal felt nice, being this close and being underneath the stars that neither of them could reach. Just laying here. Alice liked that normal. She could stay in this normal for a long, long, _long_ time.

"Hey, Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't let other men ask you to dance."

"Why?"

"Because I will ask you dance every single time you want to dance."

"Idiot... how can you tell every time I want to to dance?"

"It's my normal ability..."

...

"What the hell?"

Oz laughed.

"We aren't looking at the stars anymore." Oz moved to shift back into his earlier position, but Alice grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Wait."

He waited.

"Let's...stay like this a little longer."

"Okay..."

She wanted to stay in this normal world that was theirs for just a little bit longer, her dark eyes surveyed the blonde boy in front of her. He was staring back, green eyes wide open with curiousity.

"Alice, why do you always ask me about things that confuse you?"

"Eh?" Why did she ask, she wondered, "Because you are always there?" Yes, that was probably right, Oz was always there.

He laughed, "I like that answer."

"You do? Geez, Oz, you like weird things."

Alice felt rather confused when instead of answering back right away, he just stared at her with amusement. "Yes, yes I do."

"...Eh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nevermind."

"No! Tell me! Why are you staring at me like I'm a piece of meat or something?!"

"...How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Your eyes! They are doing that creepy sparkly thing again!"

"Oh, that's my normal ability."

"Like hell it is!"


End file.
